


Losing You

by writetheniteaway



Series: Madhouse Series [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, lambcuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: Based on the prompt "Most of my nightmares are about losing you." Set a couple of months after the events of "Ten Days in a Mad-House"
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Madhouse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554844
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pylades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/gifts).



Katherine putters around the apartment, piling her latest drafts neatly, stacking the now dry dishes in the cupboard, not quite ready for sleep but nearly there. The night was peaceful, after so many that weren’t, and it comforts her despite the horrors behind them she had been able to come back to her routine. The thought had settled in her mind for a moment, which made the sudden strangled terror from behind the door of the bedroom startle her all the worse.

They both had nightmares-especially now-but only Jack ever woke from the grips of sleep like a man barely escaped drowning. He sat upright, short of breath and furiously rubbing the ghosts of what had woken him from his eyes. The sight of him shaken freezes her in the doorway for a split-second, but the next glance propelling her to his side.

“Jack,” Her voice pulls him from his thoughts, and before she could reach for his hand he was trembling in her arms, clinging to her like a life raft. The sheer helplessness of the gesture made her heart clench. She holds him tight against her, guiding them both back so she was leaning against the headboard, his head cradled on her chest. She keeps one hand against him and the other running through his hair, soothing him as best she could. A dozen questions come to mind, but they will wait their turn. “It’s alright,” she promises him, repeating it like a prayer.

Minutes pass, or hours, his breathing steadies but it isn’t the peaceful rhythm of sleep. He winds both arms up and around hers at his side, lacing his fingers with hers, holding fast. She takes the gesture as a sign he’s come mostly out of the hold of what was haunting him.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” She doesn’t pry, only offers the lifeline if he needs it. He waits a long while, weighing the choice.

“Felt like I was drowning,” he starts, barely above a whisper. “Couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.” He tightens his hold on her hand. “Couldn’t find you nowhere. Was just, lost. Heard you screaming, but far away, and I tried to run but I couldn’t move. “

She feels him tense again, and cuts in to disrupt the pattern.

“It’s alright,” She repeats again. “It’s alright, it’s over now.” She knew better than to dismiss this as only a nightmare.

Something shatters inside of him, perhaps the realization of how much he needed her, especially in moments like this one. “Thought I lost you again-“ There wasn’t even the slightest hint of accusation in his voice, but it tears her to shreds all the same.

“You never lost me,” She starts.

“Felt like it though,” he insists. “and thought I was gonna, and-damnit Katherine.” He’s crying again, not even attempting to hide it. “Mosta my nightmares are about losing you.”

“I’m right here,” she tilts his head up to meet her gaze, wiping his tears with her thumb. “I’m right here. You didn’t lose me.”

He nods, lost for words. She embraces him again. “I’m right here,” she says once more, her new prayer. “I’ve got you,”

He nods again against her breast, fighting to piece himself back together. He stays wound around her, afraid she may slip away if he loosens his grip. It’s an irrational fear in the moment, but it’s based in a truth she had created, and she could hate herself for it. But at the same time, she knew he couldn’t be mad-not when it had help people. Not when he would do something just as foolish, if not next week than perhaps the one after, to help people just the same.

There would be plenty of time for that, and plenty of worry, but all that too could wait. She goes back to the soothing sensation of her hands in his hair, as much as comfort to her as him. She murmurs nonsense, affection and assurances in equal measure until he settles again. She doesn’t break the silence this time, only holds him, anchored safe until they both drift back into the murky waters of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'm definitely rusty, but I hope you enjoyed this. (Nope, not even a little sorry.) Thank you as always to my friend and writing companion Pylades for her steadfast loyalty.


End file.
